1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a ramming water sprinkler, and more particularly to an innovative type of design with changeable water outflow.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
The main structure of traditional gardening water sprinklers (generally referring to ramming water sprinklers with automatically turning water spray) is made up of a main body, a water inlet tube, a top frame, a turning assembly, and a water outlet conduit. The water outlet conduit is positioned on one side of the water sprinkler main body at a slightly upward oblique angle. When the water flow is guided in from the water inlet tube and sprinkled out from the water outlet conduit, the oblique design of the water outlet conduit will make the water spray to go in a parabolic path, and the accompanying turning assembly will generate an automatic turning spray for the purpose of irrigation.
However, in actual usage, it is found that the structural design of such prior-art ramming water sprinklers still has the following problems:
Due to the preset oblique angular configuration of the water outlet conduit, when using a traditional ramming water sprinkler for irrigation, when the water flow is sprayed out of the water outlet conduit, a spraying distance will be generated by the parabolic path, and the configuration of a turning assembly will cause circular or directional deflecting motion of the water spray. However, the water outlet ends of such traditional ramming water sprinklers are usually of a fixed caliber, and therefore the water outflow is uniform. This causes a problem of limited and inflexible water flow adjustment. To change the water outflow of the water sprinkler, the traditional way is to replace it with a ramming water sprinkler with different water outlet ends of a different caliber to generate expected water outflow. This means multiple models of ramming water sprinklers have to be produced, leading to considerable production costs. This is obviously a shortcoming.
Thus, to overcome the aforementioned problems of the prior art, it would be an advancement if the art to provide an improved structure that can significantly improve the efficacy.
Therefore, the inventor has provided the present invention of practicability after deliberate design and evaluation based on years of experience in the production, development and design of related products.